Why Me?
by LadyLoveless
Summary: There's a new badass girl in Suburbia and she's painting the town black, along with her older foster sister, Trixie. Can our little punk badass save Edward from being alone? Why not read and find out? EDITING in future
1. The joys of Pastels

Disclaimer-movie doesn't belong to me...blah blah blah...I own Krisha though. ( Props to my bud Shanna who gave me the name to use. Copywrites to Krisha's first name go to Shanna!)

_**Chapter one- Ahh…The joy of pastels**_

It was **_horrible!_**

It was **_disgusting!_**

**_It was just plain wrong! _**

_ 'They expect me to live in this fugly little pastel town of sameness! What the hell is wrong with them!' _Krishta Jones' thoughts screamed. She just couldn't believe it! She knew her foster parents didn't like her, but this! She sighed dejectedly as she looked at the sickeningly bright pink house before her. The style wasn't bad, except for the fact that EVERY HOUSE HAD THE SAME FRICKEN' STYLE! Not to mention the same perfectly manicured lawns and gardens! _'Oh dear god…gag me with a spoon…'_

Only three things were different in Suburbia. One: All the people had a different species of dog. Two: Every house had it's own strange, though incredibly beautiful, topiary. And Three: The beautiful, spooky, broken down, old Victorian, mansion atop the gigantic hill full of tortuous dead trees that loomed over the ominous town of sameness. Krishta wouldn't have minded living in THAT house till she was nineteen...

Krishta sighed again and flipped her short choppy coal hair out of her face, her stormy gray eyes scanning the house over. She's bet anyone a million dollars pretty much everyone in Suburbia was blond...

Krishta was your average sixteen-year-old girl. She was of average height (5'5), a lil' chubby and slightly overweight (170). Soft, short, choppy, charcoal colored hair graced the top of her pale heart shaped head. Her stunning stormy gray eyes with flecks of dark blue and gold mixed in were heavily outlined with black eyeliner. Pale hands with long, slender fingers protruded out from under the sleeves of her black 'Nightmare Before Christmas' shirt. (I have one! Except the sleeves look like patches of different colored clothe stitched together, then the rest of the shirt is black, with a picture of Sally, thinking about Jack surrounded by purplish roses. It's a really kewl shirt, but it shrunk in the wash…TT) Large baggy pants filled with chains hung off her wide hips, her tummy slightly hanging over. Her small black 'Nightmare before Christmas' shoes with purple stitching peered out from underneath the baggy pants.

Ok. Maybe Krishta's not **_SO_** average, but I suppose no one truly is. Either way, she still stuck out like a sore thumb in Suburbia.

She licked her black lips nervously before stepping forward and ringing the doorbell of the Barbie Suite. She jumped back at the sound of quick footsteps approaching the white door. The door opened after a moment and a tall red headed woman in pink polka dotted green spandex capris, (the pant like things that go above your ankles by about two or three inches. I can't spell it right, sorry!), and a green tube top stared down at her.

"Now who might you be, Darlin'?" the woman asked in a wanna be sexy southern drawl. "The name's Krisha, **_DARLIN'_**." She mocked. "I'm looking fer a Ms. Trixie Boggs? I'm supposed ta be stayin' wit her." The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh my, oh me. Why, little Ms. Trixie never mentioned _anything_ to _me_ about someone coming to stay with her!" Her ice-blue eyes lit up with an evil looking spark that gave Krisha the creeps. "Right….so am I at the right house?" _'Not that you can tell…stupid god dammed houses..' _Krishta thought, extremely annoyed. "Oh yes, just one minute Darlin'. OH TRIXIE!" Krishta winced at the disturbing woman's high-pitched yell.

A moment later a tall, slender brunette appeared at the door. She raised her eyebrows in disbelief. "What the? Donna! How the hell did you get in here!" Krishta smirked, trying hard not to laugh. "Why, your front door was wide open Ms. Trixie! I just had to come investigate! For all I knew someone had broken in and ya'll were lyin' on the floor dead!" Trixie glared at redhead, now known to Krishta as Donna. "Donna Monroe! The only person breaking into my house is you! Now why don't you go on home, I'm waiting for someone!" Krishta rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Ahem, that would be me. Krishta Jones, nice to meet you Ms. Boggs." Trixie looked down at the pale youth and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Krishta! Please, come right in!" she shot a glare at Donna. "Go home, Donna!" ((LOL! GO HOME RODGER!)) Donna pouted but sauntered out of the house and down the walkway, trying to swing her hips sexily. Note the word TRYING.

After 30 minutes of living with Trixie, Krishta felt at home. The interior wasn't as bad as the exterior. In fact, she loved it! Trixie was almost like an older version of Krishta! The living room was painted a dark purple, posters, lighters, and pictures from concerts were plastered to the walls. Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, The Used, Fall Out Boy, My chemical Romance, ICP, Breaking Benjamin, Warp Tour, Ozzfest, all the posters and banners made Krishta so insanely jealous she wanted to scream! There was a cushy black couch and chair set, along with 3 purple beanbags, a large plasma TV, a five disk stereo, and a china hutch filled with living dead dolls and two 3ft dolls of Chuckie and his bride. Oh yeah, Krishta loved Trixie already.

Ah yes, Trixie. You'd want to know about her I suppose? Trixie was a tall, twenty-one year old, virgin, brunette. ((Sad, but true.)) Trixie was the real daughter of Krishta's foster parents. So technically, she was Krishta's foster (step?) sister. Her hair was slightly curly and long. ((Reaching to about her shoulder blades)) She had beautiful green eyes framed by long dark lashes and a ton of eyeliner. She was thin, with hardly any bust, but a lot of hip, enough to make any man drool. Currently she was wearing tight black hip huggers with tons of tears and gashes, a studded belt, a dark green 'Green Day' American Idiot t-shirt, black vans, a million ((black, green and purple)) jelly bracelets, and dark red lipstick. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and covered with a black West Coast Choppers hat. Trixie had a deep love of rock, grunge, and metal. She also liked some pop and hip-hop. ((Mainly Kelly Clarkson, Pink, Alicia Keys, Ciera, Missy Elliot, Gwen Stefani, Usher, and Bowling for Soup. Sorry for any misspellings, I'm not good with names. Actually I'm just a bad speller. TT ))

Trixie was really the whole reason Mr. and Mrs. Boggs had adopted Krishta. You see, they were some of the happy peppy losers that actually loved the pastel nightmare. They were incredibly embarrassed by their punky, back talking, opinionated daughter, Trixie had explained to Krishta. So when Trixie moved out ((which was only a few weeks ago)) they pretty much mail ordered a foster kid to live with them. Krishta was everything they didn't want. As a result, they sent her to live with Trixie till she was 18 or 19. ((Whichever one)) Trixie agreed, feeling that Krishta would prefer to live with her instead of her god-awful parents.

So here Krishta was, having driven all the way around the hill from sunshine city to the smaller town of Suburbia. The only difference between the two places was that they were on opposite sides of the massive hill and that Sunshine city was larger than Suburbia. The same ugly houses, the same ugly people.

Edward stared out through the hole in his attic and at the little pastel town below. He had just finished rereading his father's book of Edgar Allan Poe's greatest poems. One poem in particular stuck in his mind, Poe's **_'A Dream'_**. He closed his eyes and recited the poem out loud, just to hear a voice, even if it was his own.

**A dream**

"_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed-_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted."_

Edward took a shaky breath, remembering his beloved Kim. He continued on after a moments pause.

"_Ah! What is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?"_

"_That holy dream- that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding,_

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding."_

"_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar-_

_What could there be more purely bright_

_In Truth's daystar?"_

Edward finished reciting the poem, wondering again at how long it had been since the day he was run out of Suburbia, where his sweet Kim was, and why Kim had never come to visit. Small, dry sobs racked his body, all his tears having been released over the years. _'All because I'm not finished. I wish that I had been able to meet Peg's doctor friend. Everyone kept saying that he might have been able to help me. I hate these hands, these ugly scissors. They make me a monster. Them, and the scars covering my face.'_ Edward thought miserably. _'All because of these hands…'_

_END_


	2. Jason and Jarold

I'm working on this as much as I can. Been real busy lately. TT Hope you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like this one too. Sorry it's so short! 

**_Chapter two- life after two months_**

"Hey, come to the hardware store with me Krishta. I'm sick of this pastel pink piece of crap called our home. I want your opinion on colors." "Only on one condition." "And what might that be?" "STOP CALLING ME KRISHTA, DAMMIT!" Krishta yelled from her room. "Okay, Okay! You don't have ta yell…" "Yeah I do! It's the only way to get you ta listen!" "Oh. That's true. Hahahaha! Fine then, wuddya want me to call you?"

"Just call me Krisha…actually, call me Krish." She replied, walking out of her room. She went over to the door and grabbed her clunky knee-high boots with chains a buckles. She quickly pulled them on over her red & black striped tights, one of her matching arm warmers getting caught on a chain. "Crap! Hold on a sec Trix, I've been captured by my boots!" Trixie laughed. "Do I need to get the scissors again?" Krisha scoffed. "Of course not! I'm perfectly capable of freeing myself from m…._ WHOA!_ " Krisha yelped as she toppled over sideways. "What were you gonna say there Krish? Something about being able to free yourself from your shoe?" Krisha stuck her tongue out at her foster-sister, laughing as she did so, "Oh shut it Trixie! Great! Now my pirate shorts are stuck in the zipper! Dammit!" Trixie just pointed and laughed at her foster-sister's misfortune. "You loser!" she gasped out between laughs.

About fifteen minutes and one pair scissors later, Trixie and Krisha were browsing through paint. "Hmm…what if we painted it this super dark purple, painted white stars on the house, then did the trim and shutters black?" "How about not, Krish. I was thinking of painting the house a dark gray and painting lines to make it look like the house is cracking and paint is peeling off." "That's even better! Then we could paint the trim and shutters a dark brown or black." "Yeah, that'd be perfect!" "Oh! Trixie, we could take one of the shutters after it's painted and reposition it so it's really crooked, like it's falling of." "That'd be cool! All right, I think this is all the paint we need. Let's go!" Trixie and Krisha went up to the counter to pay for their paint. The cashier took one look at them and cringed. The cashier woman was, of course, your average Suburbian, clad in her school cheerleading uniform, her blond hair in a ponytail, a work apron over the uniform. "Is this…all for you two?" Trixie grinned maliciously. "No…I want your heart! Muahahahaha!" she cackled evilly. The poor, dumb cashier shrieked in terror and ducked under the counter. Trixie and Krisha burst into peals of laughter at the cashier's reaction. "Calm…Down! Giggles She's just kidding!" Krisha burst into more laughter as the girl poked her head out from under the counter. She stood up slowly then quickly scanned their stuff. "That'llbe61. 72please!" she squeaked. Trixie paid for the paint and they left, still laughing hysterically.

"Hey, Trix?" "Yeah Krish?" "You go on ahead. I'm gonna wonder around town a bit. I still need to explore some." "All right, Krish. Just be home by at least 11. We'll start painting tomorrow afternoon, k?" "Peachy. I should be back by then. It's only, what, 5:00?" Krisha laughed. Trixie pouted. "This place is bigger than ya think, Krish. Ya could get lost, so there!" Trixie hopped into the car before Krisha could say anything.

Shaking her head, Krisha walked down the street. Her army print messenger bag slapped against her legs as she walked, taking in all the shops and houses she past. All pastel colored houses, of course, and the shops too. _'Man! This really creeps me out!' _she thought, a chill going down her spine. _'It's almost as creepy as Donna constantly hitting on Trixie and me! Damm lesbian!'_ ((My character Krisha and I hold nothing against lesbians; it's just that Donna is ALWAYS trying to convince Trixie and Krisha to sleep with her. I have quite a few lesbian friends so I really do like lesbians/gay guys. -) )) As Krisha wandered she didn't realize that she was nearing the edge of the town, towards the large creepy mansion. When she was about two blocks from the mansion she noticed two boys from her school walking towards her. _'Great. Jason and Jerald, the twin jocks. Just what I need.' _She thought bitterly. Jason and Jerald stopped directly in front of her, leering down at her. "Well, well. If it isn't our little town misfit, Scorn." Jason grinned cynically. Krisha glared at him. "Get the bloody hell out of my way you stupid demon spawn, or I'll drag you to a lake, shove you under and hold your heads till you both drown!"

The boys scoffed. "OoOo! Feisty are we? Hmmm. I'm kind of bored, aren't you Jason?" Jerald ask maliciously, eyes gleaming. Krisha decided right then and there to leave, AS FAST AS POSSIBLE. She whipped around quickly, taking off down the street as fast as her pale, stocky legs would carry her.

Apparently it wasn't fast enough.


End file.
